Noir
by Yves-The-World
Summary: (Harry Potter Cats Crossover) Life at a magical school seemed easy. That is until a scary announcement starts to mess around with he safe feeling the school provides.
1. chapter 1

**lol it's been a long time since I've written stuff for Cats. I kinda ended up deleting Warfare for now. Don't worry, I'll actually finish that once I get into the dramatic-writing swing again(casually writes opening really dramatic). I kinda just out of the blue got the idea for this. So yeah, this is me throwing out my Cats Harry Potter semi-human AU*very slight applause* I hope you like it. Oh yeah, rated M that's a thing. Pay attention to the rating amigo/amiga. The rating will become more apparent in later chapters.**

 **Super Big Giant thanks to _Delphicoracle-Cat_ for betaing this~**

* * *

"Run! Just fucking RUN!"

Munkustrap quickly obliged the orders shouted at him, though he would most likely have done so anyways. He slung off his black and blue robes for more running speed as he rounded a corner, following after his classmate at top speed. Munk could hear stone cracking and crumbling loudly behind him as the... thing chased after them. The two soon came to a dead end, whirling around to face the creature behind him. Munk pressed his back against the wall, eyes wide. This was the end.

" _Crucio!_ " At the loud yell of the spell, the creature's roars turned to cries of pure agony. Its body soon toppled to the floor, as the schoolmates' savior fired another curse. Green lightning coated the monster as it now laid motionless, face capturing the ghost of its final emotion. The two classmates looked up to see who helped them.

Macavity was slowly putting a wand away in his cloak.

 **)))))))))))))((((((((((((((**

Munk awoke with a start, body drenched in sweat. That chase was a complete dream, though everything about it seemed so real. He could feel the beast's heavy, warm breaths down his back as he ran. Chills slid down his spine. The tom shuddered, looking around. His friend, Mistoffelees, was asleep soundly, curled up under his covers. The two were lucky to be together in the Ravenclaw house, both being in their sixth years. The only seventh years he knew from the Jellicles were Tugger and... Macavity.

Mac had saved the two in Munk's dream. Why a Slytherin would do anything of the sort was unknown to the silver tom. The seventh year always seemed to sulk around, keeping to himself, and practically glaring at anyone who dared try and talk to him. And somehow the ginger tom was a prefect, though his test scores were most likely the answer. Munk rubbed sweat from his forehead, looking at a large clock on the wall near him. It was 3:00 in the morning, too early to be thinking about dreams when a full school day was ahead of him.

The sixth year buried the side of his head into his pillow, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and closing his eyes. The morning will come, and with it his nightmare will be shoved from his head.

 **))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((**

"Munkus? Oi, Munkus! Wake up, you're going to be late for breakfast." The sixth year slowly awoke to the sound of Misto whining into his ear. Munk rubbed his face, sitting up.

"What now…?" He grumbled, still half asleep.

"Breakfast, Munkus. We have, like, fifteen minutes to eat." Misto sighed. Munk groaned, sliding off his bed and practically crawling to his trunk of clothes. He pulled out his dress clothes and robe, practically tossing his tie over along with his blue Prefect badge. With how things were going for him, he'd most likely be the first in his family to become Head Boy during his seventh year. Along the lines of Prefects, the only ones he cared of/knew of were him and Victoria for Ravenclaw, Alonzo in Gryffindor, Demeter in Hufflepuff, and Macavity in Slytherin. Of course, there were more, but didn't come to mind when someone said "Prefect."

Munk sleepily put his clothes on, checking himself in the mirror before turning to Misto. "Do I look alright?"

"You look like you've jumped off a small cliff." Misto snorted, already dressed. Munk gave a frustrated look.

"Screw it, let's just go." The tom sighed. The tux in front of him nodded and the two proceeded to exit the boy's dorm. They climbed down the stairs, quickly passing by Quaxo and Victoria, death locked in a match of Wizard Chess. The two stepped from the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, and jogged down the corridor toward the Great Hall. Misto slowly took the lead of the two, practically leading the still-sleepy Munkus down the halls. It was at a sharp turn when they rammed into someone, falling back.

"Well, that's a spill if I've ever seen one." The two sixth years looked up to see the Rum Tum Tugger looming over them, signature smile on his face. The Maine coon was perhaps dressed worse than Munk, having black and yellow cloak open, tie resting on his shoulders, and wrinkled dress shirt opened enough to show bits of spotted chest. Tugger held out a hand to Munk, who took it gladly, bringing Misto with him.

"Thanks." Munk said bluntly. Tugger snorted.

"Watch where you're going next time, you'll ruin perfection~" The Maine coon flicked his hair slightly.

"We can talk about perfection when you get your clothes situation sorted out." Munk sighed, "You have a long way to go."

"Hey, don't be like that." Tugger whined, frowning slightly at someone questioning his perfection-ness.

"I honestly wonder who's the older brother sometimes." Munk sighed. It was true that the two were siblings, though you wouldn't tell until you looked at their father. Deuteronomy had a reason for everything. Why he was headmaster, why he stayed in his office most of the time, why his children were different breeds, etc. Tugger rubbed his head.

"Well that's not very nice," the seventh year sighed. He then suddenly snapped his fingers, gasping slightly, "Oh yeah! I noticed you two weren't at breakfast." He dug into his robes and pulled out some bread, "I was coming to give you this." Misto scrambled forward, practically grabbing the food handed to him with his mouth. He scarfed the bread down in a millisecond. The other two just stared.

"What?!" Misto whined, "I was hungry!"

"Right." Tugger handed the last of the bread to Munk, and stood up straight, being a few inches taller than his younger brother. Munk ate his food quickly.

"So what gave you the idea to be charitable, Tugger?" Munk inquired. Tugger frowned slightly.

"Oi, I can be nice." He whined. When Tugger was younger, he'd usually stamp his foot down, causing the room they were in to rattle slightly. Munk had learned that little move from the Maine Coon, back then being a pretty impressionable kit. The two grew out of it, but it took Munk longer because it always worked on his family for him, whilst Tugger usually stamped off to his room in a huff afterwards. The reason Munk remembered such was because Tugger indeed, yet lightly, stamped his foot under his Hufflepuff robes.

"Anyways, thanks for the food. Misto and I should be heading for our first class." Munk said, turning and starting to walk off. He waved slightly with the back of his hand, "See you." Misto looked at his friend, then back at Tugger. The tux shrugged, running after Munk as Tugger went back the way he came.

 **)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Hey. Misto." Munk shook the tux next to him, who had fallen asleep mid-history lesson. Well, what can you expect from a ghost who couldn't seem to change emotion from 'intensely bored.' Misto snorted awake, shooting his head up and slamming his hands down. His tail stood perfectly straight behind, his face scared that he had been caught. Luckily, only Munk noticed.

Misto rubbed the back of his head, "How long was I out…?" He murmured.

"A good thirty minutes." Munk shrugged, "I'm surprised. You got more sleep than I did last night."

"Huh?" Misto tilted his head at his friend's statement.

"Oh. Uh, nothing." Munk turned his attention back to the teacher. Now wasn't the time to be talking about weird nightmares. As history class seemed to wear on and on, everyone around Munkus seemed to be counting the seconds on the clock behind their ghost teacher. Once the release bell finally sounded, everyone practically disappeared from the room. Munk and Misto were now currently rushing across the grounds to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Class had started right when the two sat down. Their teacher might as well be a ghost, but he was just a rather old fellow. Gus, of course, knew what he was talking about, like all the teachers. He just seemed to go off on long rants about certain things mid-class, and constantly call students other people's names. One time a tom got lucky enough to be called 'Deuteronomy.' The whole class had burst into laughter, which had confused Gus until he realized that it wasn't Deuteronomy who came through the class doors late, just some random Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were in the same class for this period.

To the right of Munk and Misto, who sat in the back, were the mystic twins Coricopat and Tantomile. The two were fellow Ravenclaws, and fellow prefects, for their badges reflected candlelight that dimly lit the room. Coricopat shot at glance at Munk, before tilting his head at him. The silver tom didn't seem to notice however, because Gus was in a long speech about the time he had fought off Dementors. It was honestly rather interesting, surprisingly. Most of Gus' stories were quite boring. Class had ended once Gus ended off his story. The old tom assigned them all practice with a few magic techniques and sent them on their way.

The twins met Munk and Misto as they walked out.

"Munkus, could I speak with you for a minute?" Cori asked, leaned forward slightly. Munk shrugged.

"I don't see why not." He replied bluntly. Misto and Tantomile rushed off to their next class and the two prefects made their way behind a wall to speak in private.

"So, Munkus." Cori began, turning to his fellow prefect, "Are you alright?"

"What? I'm fine." Munk chuckled, more out of confusion than anything.

"Really? Your mind is all screwy and hard to read." Cori huffed. Munk raised an eyebrow. Coricopat and his sister were well known around the school for being able to read minds at their age. Legilimens, as they're called.

"Oh, uh…" Munk scratched the back of his head.

"Oh wait- You had a weird nightmare. It was...truly confusing." Cori had closed his eyes, trying to piece things together.

"Yes, yes, could you please sto-"

"Your brother. He-" Cori was interrupted when Munk slammed his hands over the tom's mouth.

"Don't remind me of what I already know." Munk growled, "Let's just go to class." Cori removed Munk's hands from over his mouth, and sighed.

"Alright. Lead the way." The two then dashed off.

 **))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((**

The Great Hall was currently packed, as always, for dinner time. Everyone seemingly was happy to be able to finally eat and relax from their long school day. Munk slowly ate some bread when Misto sat down across from him.

"Hey, Munk." Misto chimed, sitting down and grabbing at some food. Munk grunted in response. The tux leaned forward slightly, smirking, "Hey Munk, guess wha-" Everyone had been silenced by the loud clinking of a glass, as Deuteronomy stood from his chair at the teacher's table. Everyone looked in attention at him, waiting for what he had to say.

Deut cleared his throat, "Now, I do not wish to alarm any of you, and please keep in mind that Hogwarts is completely safe, but I'm sure most of you have read recent headlines in the newspapers. It seems our great enemy is at it again…" Murmurs fluttered throughout the great hall, "We have heard rumors that such villainous forces have recently made their way to a nearby area, and that we all should remain on high alert. I'm sure you will all do your best to do so." Deut looked around, locking eyes with Munk for a split second, "Thank you." Deut sat down and everyone went back to eating, conversations changing to what has just been told to them. A few people began to leave, seemingly finished with eating. Macavity was one of them. The ginger tom quickly made his way out, catching Munk's attention for moment before the Slytherin left through the double doors with a few others.

Munk grumbled slightly, and returned to face Misto, only to see the tux standing as well. The silver tom sighed, getting ready to leave with his friend. The two grabbed up the last few things they would want and began to exit, a big crowd walking out with them from other tables. On their way out the doors, someone shoved into Munk on their way out, causing the Ravenclaw to stagger slightly. Misto helped him regain balance.

"You alright there?" The tux questioned.

"Yeah..." Munk felt the side where he hit the student, and felt something. He reached in his cloak pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He opened it slowly, revealing writing in ink.

" _Prefect Bathrooms. 9:30, tonight. Be there._ "


	2. Chapter 2

The night was cold, especially within the castle. The stone walls seem to amplify the icy feel, and were ice to the touch. It seemed to seep through Munk and Misto's slippers as they quietly scuttled down the halls to the prefect bathrooms. Munk was the only one invited by the note slipped in his pocket, but Misto insisted he come along as 'Moral Support' though it was obvious 'bodyguard' was more like it.  
The two slipped around a corner, stepping up to an old, dusty statue. The name "Boris the Bewhildered" was carved under it. Munk chanted something under his breath, and the two were allowed in. The bath was already filled, but no one was to be found in the water. Munk stood near the edge of the large bath, feeling very uneasy. Misto, however, had already stripped down and had dove in.  
The tux's head popped up from under the water, smiling, "Ey, Munkus, c'mon the water's still warm!"  
"I won't get in there until I know for sure that isn't acid or some poison." Munk grumbled.  
"Well, I'm just fine." Misto laughed.  
"Ugh, whateve-MISTO BEHIND YOU!" Munk had drawn his wand, only to halt himself, "TUGGER?!" The maine coon had popped up out of nowhere, hugging Misto from behind.  
"Heya~" He chimed. Misto had jumped, but soon calmed down once he realized who was behind him.  
"How the HELL did you stay underwater that long?!" Munk shouted. Tugger placed a finger on his lips, lifting a wand from the water with his other hand.  
"Bubble-head charm~" The maine coon giggled.  
"Oh, that's a good one." Misto commented, quietly.  
"Anyways, yeah, it was I who slipped the note." Tugger explained, "So, no need to worry." He winked at Munk, which made the silver tom shudder.  
"That doesn't help at all." Munk said bluntly.  
"Aww, c'mooonnnn." Tugger groaned, "one of us! One of us! one of us!" he chanted, Misto giggling and joining. Munk sighed, taking out his wand and, with a bit of frustration, had taken his clothes off behind a random wall he made with magic, and had quickly shuffled in. He had dropped his wand onto his pile of clothes, the wall disappearing once the tom had entered the water. Munk sat down, the water reaching his neck.  
The tom blushed outright, feeling very exposed to his closest friend and 'closest' brother, though both were pretty open to casually taking a shower together and not talking about it around others. Maybe there's a reason there's a dent in the pile of clothes inside Munk's closet at home.  
Misto had doggy paddled over, sitting up against Munk. The two faced Tugger, who had sunk deeper into the water.  
"Why did you call us here anyways?" Munk asked, lowering his voice somewhat. Tugger smiled wide.  
"Dad's speech." Tugger explained, "You know, most of the school's population is undertrained for protecting themselves, right?"  
"Uh, yeah. They're students, Tugger." Munk sighed.  
"Right. So, I brought you here to ask you something." Tugger smiled, "That we teach them ourselves how to defend themselves."  
"That...sounds really stupid. Tugger, I've barely seen you use any magic and I'm not about to teach a crowd of crazy first years."  
"Oh..." Tugger grumbled. It was true that all Tugger knew were flashy spells that were good for showing off but not good for combat. And Munk hated working with younger people so that was out as well. They'd probably leave the class first day due to being scared of the silver tom.  
"Maybe just let the school handle this? That's kinda what Deut implied." Misto shrugged, "We have teachers as well, Tugger, you aren't the only person on the earth..."  
"Aw c'mon, it was a good idea." Tugger grumbled.  
"It's an idea out of a fantasy novel." Munk huffed. Tugger grumbled, sinking his head lower into the water. He drug Misto with him, the tux wiggling up so he could keep his head above water.  
"Anyways, if we're done here, we'll be heading back. C'mon, Misto." Munk sighed, reaching for a towel.  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to Misto in private, if that's ok with you?" Tugger said, benignly.  
"Wait, what? Why privately?" Munk questioned, sinking back into the water.  
"Something _YOU_ wouldn't understand, Nosey~" Tugger snorted.  
"Anything told to Misto can be told to me."  
"Just let it go Munk, I won't be long." Misto sighed. Munk was slightly taken aback, face twisting in confusion.  
"But...ugh, you know, fine." Munk got out, immediately wrapping a towel around his waist. He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching behind his ears slightly before grabbing his things and going to change. Munk walked out to see Tugger lie his head on top of Misto's whilst looking at him, attempting a cute expression.

Munk groaned, leaving the baths and quickly returning to the Ravenclaw dorms.

)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Munk had been sleeping quietly when he heard a loud noise against carpeting; someone tripping. His free ear flicked, rolling from his side onto his back and sitting up slowly, trying to adjust to the dark.  
Misto was on the floor, his clothes put on poorly and fur stuck out in odd positions. The silver tom rubbed his eyes as the tux stood up. He checked the time.  
"You're rather late, Misto. It's been a good hour." Munk said, groggily.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long!" Misto whined quietly.  
"What were you two doing that took a whole hour?" Munk questioned.  
"uuuuhhh."  
"What?"  
"It was private, so I really shouldn't say."  
"Bullshit, just tell me."  
"You will get mad."  
"I don't care tell me."  
"Alright, jeez!" Misto huffed, "Tugger and I may have...done some things..." Munk suddenly sat up, practically jumping out of his bed.  
"YOU-"  
"HUSH! You wake the others up!" Misto whispered, "I told you that you'd be mad." Munk looked away, breathing in and out.  
"Why in all hell would you two do that?"  
"I don't know, he just came on me in like two seconds, and of course I'm not going to stop him, he's like two times my size and-"  
"You wanted to." Munk said bluntly.  
"Uh..." Misto sighed, "Yeah..."  
"You bloody wanker."  
"Oi, at least I can keep a boyfriend."  
"Ok do not bring that up."  
"OOOOH I'm bringing it up."  
"Misto I was DRUNK!" Munk gripped his head, "You know I wouldn't have if I wasn't given an entire bottle of whiskey instead of what I asked for!"  
"That sounds like a personal problem." Misto teased.  
"Ugh, whatever. I'm going back to bed." Munk growled, slumping into bed, back away from Misto.  
"Alright. Night." Misto sighed, padding off to his bed. Munk grumbled to himself, his anger finishing off his last remaining energy as he immediately blacked out.

))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

The next morning at breakfast, Munk and Misto sat across from each other, extremely quiet. The two didn't really feel like talking to one another after their weird argument last night. Munk assumed they'd be over it by the end of the day.  
"Hey guys." The two looked over to see Coricopat and Tantomile, the male standing at Munk's side, the other standing next to misto, "mind if we sit here?"  
"uh, go ahead." Munk said, quietly. The twins quickly sat down, setting the same books on the table and going for the same last loaf of bread.  
"I got it first, Tant."  
"No, I did, Rico."  
"No, I did."  
"I did."  
"Stop, you're already giving me a headache." Munk groaned, rubbing his forehead. Coricopat huffed, grabbing the bread quickly and splitting it in half, giving it to his sister. Tantomile smiled lightly, eating the bread quickly and going for some water. After a few minutes, the two suddenly stopped eating.  
"Misto you perv." was all coricopat said. Misto jumped, not expecting to be spoken to.  
"H-hey, don't get upset with me, blame Tugger." Misto pointed behind him in the general direction of the Hufflepuff table, "Get over there if you have a problem."  
"You're still a perv." Rico popped a smirk, "Aren't I right, Munk?"  
"Actually it seems Munk isn't much better." Tant giggled. Munk half glared.  
"You know, if it seems not good in my head, then don't bring it up." The silver tom grumbled, stuffing food into his mouth a bit more aggressively.  
"Oh, uh...alright." Coricopat receded back, going back to his food. His sister did the same.  
"You know, these two can't help it, Munk." Misto muttered a moment later, "They're still learning to control their abilities as Legilimens."  
"I wouldn't be snappy if you hadn't walked in at two in the morning after-"  
"I know, Munk, I know, but this is all really silly, especially for you. Honestly why _are_ you even dwelling on this?" Misto questioned, leaning forward.  
"None of your business." Munk growled.  
"He's overprotective." Coricopat interrupted.  
"Coricopat, I swear if you keep reading my mind I will strangle you." Munk glared at the tom next to him.  
"Maybe you should just go wash your face in the bathroom? The alone time might clear your head some..." Misto shrugged. Munk had no idea about the credibility of washing your face would help, but did as Misto suggested. The tom slowly stood, and padded away. The bathrooms sat off to the side, somewhat out of sight if you looked at the area normally. The silver tom quietly entered, stepping through a small hall in order to reach the sinks. He halted right when the area came into view. Munk wasn't alone.  
"Hey, little brother." Came the dry,dark voice that only belonged to none other than Macavity.  
"Macavity..." Munk said, voice dripping with disgust.  
"Happy to see you as well." Mac responded, looking back in the mirror. His Slytherin robes were very wrinkled, as if continuously thrown off every night before bed consistently over 7 years. His pants and shirt were in a similar condition, tie undone and draped over his shoulders. His hair was uncombed, the blazing orange almost glowing in the window light. He seemed to be currently on his way out of the bathroom right when Munk had walked in.  
"Why are you here? Admiring yourself in the mirror?" Munk grumbled, eyeing his older sibling carefully.  
"No. We both know that's what Tugger does." Mac looked back at the silver tom. His lack of sleep was overwhelmingly apparent, "Actually, it's a good thing I found you here. Saves me the trouble of tracking you down."  
"And what would you need me for?"  
"I have two things to say to you."  
"Out with it then."  
"First is to take your private conversations to a more private place. I was about to walk into the prefect bathrooms. I heard your voices and decided to leave. I did catch something about teaching first years."  
"That was Tugger's idea, dumbass." Munk spat.  
"I know, I know his voice. This leads to my second. Are you actually going to try and pull that off?"  
"Wha..?" Munk paused, "Hell no. That'd end in tragedy. I thought you'd of all people would know that."  
"hm..." Mac put a fist to his chin, "I see...Alright then." The ginger stepped around slowly, "Stay safe." Munk growled, walking up to the sink. The door closed lightly.  
"Stay safe my ass." Munk mocked, splashing his face with water. A loud bell rang out, muffled from behind the entrance. Time to get to class. Munk groaned, "Goddamn Macavity making me late..." He rushed out of the bathroom to get his bags. Maybe he won't be late if he ran.

 **To be honest, I completely forgot this existed XD. Sorry this is pretty late. Here you go my little nerdos. Have a nice day :3**


End file.
